starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Book
The book retells the events of the pilot episodes "Jewel Quest, Part I" and "Jewel Quest, Part II". All of Avalon is preparing for tomorrow's Circle of Friendship ceremony. It's the biggest day of the year for Princess Gwenevere. At the ceremony she will receive the magical Sun Stone and be paired with a special animal friend. At last she will be a Jewel Riders like her friends Fallon and Tamara! The Jewel Riders have a very important responsibility in Avalon. The great wizard Merlin tells Gwenevere and her friends, "The goodness of the Wild Magic created by the Crown Jewels flows through every part of life in Avalon. It is your destiny as Jewel Riders to maintain the balance of magic in the kingdom. You must work with your chosen animal friends to protect the Crown Jewels." File:Book 04.jpg| File:Book 05.jpg Gwenevere's evil aunt, Lady Kale, is jealous of Merlin. She wants the power of the Crown Jewels for herself. With the help of her Dweasel sidekicks and Grimm the dragon, she discovers a powerful new Jewel, the Dark Stone. "With the power of the Dark Stone, I will be able to ride the Wild Magic and reach all of the magical spots in the kingdom!" shouts Lady Kale. "I will capture the Crown Jewels, and Avalon will be mine!" "We're with you, Witchy One!" cry the Dweasels. File:Book 06.jpg File:Book 07.jpg Lady Kale finds Merlin and traps him in a magic bubble. "Give me the key to the Crown Jewels, or you will be lost in the Wild Magic forever!" says Lady Kale. Just as Merlin is about to give her the key, a helpful hawk swoops in and carries it away. "After that bird!" shouts Lady Kale. She banishes Merlin to the Wild Magic with her Dark Stone. Grimm the dragon hurts the hawk's wings with his fiery breath. The wounded hawk lands in the grove where a young unicorn, Sunstar, is grazing. "Please take this key to the Crystal Palace!" the hawk sputters. But Lady Kale has already seen Sunstar. "Great beasts! A flying unicorn!" crises Lady Kale. "Get me the key!" Sunstar is too young and clumsy to fly. She can't escape the Dweasels. File:Book 08.jpg File:Book 09.jpg At the Crystal Palace, Queen Anya and King Jared have learned of a disturbance in the Wild Magic. They are worried about Merlin. "Someone is using a powerful new Jewel that was not tuned by Merlin. It is upsetting the balance of the Wild Magic and the kingdom is in danger. You must find Merlin!" says King Jared. Gwenevere, the Pack, and the Jewel Riders set out for Merlin's cottage. The Jewel Riders arrive at Merlin's cottage too late. It has been ransacked by Lady Kale's Dweasels. Merlin's owl friend Archie is there to tell the Jewel Riders where to go. "Lady Kale has stolen the Crown Jewels. Ride the Wild Magic to the Ravenwood! She must be holding Merlin prisoner there!" cries Archie. "Hurry!" File:Book 10.jpg File:Book 12.jpg Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders ride the Wild Magic to Ravenwood. There they find Lady Kale, who has caught Sunstar and stolen Merlin's key to the Jewel Box. Princess Gwenevere tries to rescue Sunstar from the Dweasels' jail. Fallon and Tamara use their Enchanted Jewels against Lady Kale and the Dark Stone. Spike, Tamara's brave bay panther, tries to save Tamara. "Look out, Spike!" cries Tamara. File:Book 14.jpg File:Book 15.jpg Spike is struck by the beam of the Dark Stone. Tamara rushes to his side. She cries Fallon and the Pack, "Power up! We must form an Enchanted Jewel Circle to heal Spike!" "By the power of the Heart Stone," says Tamara. "By the power of the Moon Stone," says Fallon. "By the power of the Forest Stone," says Drake. With the power and goodness of the Enchanted Jewel Circle, Spike is quickly healed. But Lady Kale escapes into the Wild Magic. File:Book 16.jpg File:Book 17.jpg Gwenevere, the Jewel Riders, and the Pack chase Lady Kale to Thornwood. It is the dark land she has created for her castle. Lady Kale has captured Merlin's key from Sunstar and opened the Jewel Box. "These Jewels will give me the power to control the Wild Magic! Now I will rule all of Avalon!" cackles Lady Kale. "Mighty magic, Witchy Thing!" cry the Dweasels. Suddenly, Merlin appears in the center of the ring of Jewels! "Your dark magic couldn't destroy me, Kale," Merlin says. "Until the safety is restored to Avalon, I return the Crown Jewels to the lands from whence they came!" He casts the Jewels into the seven corners of the kingdom. File:Book 18.jpg File:Book 19.jpg Lady Kale is angry that Merlin ruined her plans to rule Avalon. She tries to summon her dark magic again, but she can no longer control the Dark Stone. The stone's magic turns against her and destroys Thornwood. Lady Kale's dark castle crumbles and the ground splits open! "Oh no! Where's Gwenevere?" cries Tamara. "She and Sunstar fell into that hole!" says Fallon. At that moment, Sunstar flies out of the hole! Princess Gwenevere is safe on her back. "I knew you could fly, Sunstar!" says Gwenevere. File:Book 20.jpg File:Book 21.jpg Gwenevere, the Jewel Riders, and the Pack return to the Crystal Palace for the Circle of Friendship ceremony. Princess Gwenevere receives the Sun Stone and is united with her special animal partner, Sunstar. Finally, Gwenevere is one of the Jewel Riders! Merlin congratulates her and calls the Jewel Riders to action. "We must restore the balance of the Wild Magic! Go in search of the Crown Jewels and return them to safety. Then Avalon will be peaceful again," says Merlin. Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders power up and prepare for their next great adventure! File:Book 22.jpg Category:Miscellaneous